Addictive Seduction
by Geo And Neo
Summary: He was her drug. It was unhealthy, she knew. But he owned her. Her heart, mind, body and soul. He was a drug. She was the user. It was wrong, she knew all this! But, she didn't care. She was to far in already. She couldn't get out. She was addicted. AU:Fem!Harry.Dark!Light.Good!Voldie.Dark!Dumbles.Bad!Ron.Good!Tom.Dark!Harry.Strong!Harry.Creature!Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Had this idea in my head FOREVER. Couldnt get rid of it. Its my new muse. . . YAY!**

**Neo:Dumbass-Sighs.-**

**Geo: -Pouts.- Whatever**

**Title: Addictive Seduction**

**Rating: Rated M for adult themes, violence, cursing, etc.**

**Author: Geo and Neo**

**Summary: He was her drug. It was unhealthy, she knew. But he owned her. Her heart, mind, body and soul. He was a drug. She was the user. It was wrong, she knew all this! But, she didn't care. She was to far in already. She couldn't get out. She was addicted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world this place takes place in, but, I do however, own the plot-Cackles.- FINALLY! I OWN SOMETHING :D!... Anyway..yea. **

**Pairings: Tom/Fem!Harry. Hermione/Sev. Draco/OC. Lucius/Nacrissa. Ron/Lavender(Whore!-Glares murderously at said girl). Seamus/Dean(Their awesome, not evil:D) Fred/George/OC.(Awesome). Ginny/OC(Both are awesome). Neville/Luna(Awesome.). Remus/Sirius(Yay for gayness..?..LOL). Bill/Fleur. Charlie/OC. And alot more. .3... OH wait! Blaise/Pansy.**

**Warnings: You cannot sue me, because I'm warning you. May have describtive violence, therefore I beg of you not to sue me, because I've warned you and ya can't. ;3. Anyway, on to the REAL warnings. Female!Harry(Kyara). Dark!Harry. Good!Voldie. Bad!Dumbles. Bad!OrderOfTheFriedChicken. Good!Sirius. Good!Remus. Good!Dark side. Good!Severus. Good! Mad Eye. Good!Whoever else I choose. OH! Yea. By the way. Heavy bashing on our hated Ronald Weasley, but we do, however, absolutely LOVE Hermione Granger. Not all of them are human, mind you. :D.**

**AU: Takes place in the beloved FOURTH YEAR ;D!.. Aka: More time to bash on Dumbles and his squad of dumbasses.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Addicted To An Illegal Drug**_

A softly tanned finger curled itself around a dark, raven lock, tugging softly, earning a soft moan from the curls owner. A deep chuckle resonated through the dark room as the silk sheets shifted as a small form moved.

"What was that for?" The soft voice that spoke was soft, like the purest of bells twinkling. The soft accent that lace the words only added to the seductive purr, though it's owner didn't even seem to notice the effect.

Another chuckle, "Wanted to see if you were awake, love," The new voice was male. It was rough, and deep. Dark and dangerous, if you would.

"Oh," A soft giggle now erupted, the sound like the low gurgle of a pure stream.

A sharp sound erupted, and a bright light erupted in the room, causing it to roll over the two in habitants.

On the right of green and silver bed was a young woman. Her long raven locks were curled, a few strads of her bangs falling into her face, covering her right eye. The left was a shockingly beautiful, yet sickeningly frightening, emerald green. Her skin was the color of snow, only pale freckles that dusted over the small nose artisticly. Her lips the color of blood, full and slightly swollen for the unmentionable hours the two had shared.

Her small form was covered in the silken sheets, her slim arms and full curves were visible through the slim sheet. Her full, perfectly round breasts seemed almost perfect, and her pale neck seemed to have more than one mark. Pale legs were shown as they moved, causing the silk material to ride up, exposing her hairless and perfectly shaped legs.

Her face was perfectly shaped, with full thick lashes surronding the beautiful green hue. Her heart shaped faced was angelic in nature, yet had an undertone of danger, that many over rode. Her naturally thin eyebrows were placed perfectly on her face, and her high, aristocratic cheekbones only added to the immense beauty.

The male beside her was quite the eyeturner. Tousled dark hair that seemed to scream "Touch me". His firm, perfectly formed face seemed dark and dangerous in nature, and his hazel hues sparkled with mischeif. His firm shoulders led down to muscled arms, and a firm, tanned chest. He was much taller then the girl, who was only 5'5, by his 6'3. He was muscled, dangerous, and dark. His dark lips were curled into a smile as he stared down his slightly crooked nose as he looked at the small girl.

He had firm cheekbones and his tousled hair covered his forehead, some strands falling into his eyes. He moved so he placed his hand in the crook of his elbow as he stared at the girl, the impish grin still in place.

Tall, dark, and handsome.

"It's time for me to go," The words were said with an undertone of sadness as the girl looked sadly at the male.

His face fell too, as he sighed. He moved to sit and he nodded, "One thing, before you go."

The girl looked to him, only to gasp as his lips planted themselves firmly on hers. She felt his weight shift as he moved to lean over her. The slim arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she moaned quietly, pushing herself against the male.

He chuckled as he released her lips, smirking when he caught notice of the flushed cheeks the girl bore.

"Get up you, you need to get back."

With a sad smile, she nodded. He moved so she could sit up, "Tom?"

"Yes?" He answered, waiting.

His eyes watched her every movement as she got up and moved to her clothes, putting them on. She looked at him and smiled, "I'll be back soon?"

He smirked.

She grinned broadly and quickly dashed from the room.

_**Later On.**_

"Kyara Potter! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The shrill shriek brought the ravennette's attention, as it bounced of the walls of the Hogwarts Entrace Hall.

She smiled sheepishly as she saw who it was.

The girl's once bushy hair had tamed down slightly, and it now grew to the small of her back. Her tanned skin gleamed as the sun streamed through the window. She was tall, 5'8, and curvious. She wore a black button up that seemed to drape over her curves perfectly, and her C cup breasts. On her legs were a pair of blue skinny jeans the trailed down her seemingly endless legs, and her feet were adorned by a pair of black converse which had blue laces.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail as the brown hues gazed underneathe long lashes at the sheepish ravennette. Full pink lips were curled into a frown, the crease between the girls sloped eyebrows wrinkling.

"Herm, I'm sorry," Kyara replied, a faint blush dusting over her cheeks.

Hermione Granger glared at her friend, annoyance clear in her brown hues, "Sorry! You've been gone for hours!"

"It's a Saturday."

Hermione glared even more.

"Okay, okay, I'm really sorry, Herm," Kyara sighed, as she looked at the girl through her lashes.

Hermione cracked slightly at the innocent looking female. She sighed quietly but rolled her eyes, "Just, tell me next time, okay?"

Kyara grinned as she nodded. Hermione turned and began walking, as Kira quickly caught up with the other witch.

"So where's Ron?" Kyara asked lightly. She noticed Hermione tense from the corner of her and she frowned slightly, but otherwise let it slide.

"He's probably off eating, again," Hermione said dismissivly.

"Herm! Kyara!" A loud boistrious voice burst through the halls of Hogwarts. The two witches turned to see Ronald Bilius Weasley jogging up to them. He was tanned, and freckles decorated him like a Christmas tree. He was tall and lanky, his fire engine red hair seemed untamable. He was thin, despite the amount of food he ate, and the years of Quidditch he had had.

He wore regular blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and a pair of worn sneakers, and his arms, not to the surprise of many, had a multitude of freckles.

"Hey Ron," The two chirped, smiling at the red-head.

"Hey, Kyara, where were you?" He questioned, looking at the ravennete intently.

Kira glared, snapping out, "Why do you care? It's none of your buisness where I am!"

Ron flushed a hidious shade of red, "Yes it is! Your a girl, and therefor your not as strong as I am!"

Obviously, the wrong thing to say.

A slim stick was in the girls hand as she aimed it and the boy's face, the tip glowing a deadly red.

"What. Was. That?" The girl spat, glaring murderously at the boy.

Ron was quickly replaced by a stammering mess as he stared in fear at the girl, his eyes wide.

"I..I.. Uhm..." With those final idiotic sounds, the boy turned and ran, fleeing for his life as many of the bystanders noticed, much to many of them to snicker.

Kyara huffed as she flicked her wrist, her wand flying up the pale green long sleeve shirt she wore. She wore black cut-off's, that showed her pale legs. On her feet she wore black hightops that had emerald green checker designs, and green laces as well. She had a green necklace on that was in the shape of a snake, which was coiled around a lightning bolt. Her hair, like Hermione's, was in a ponytail, yet her bangs still covered her eyes.

Hermione giggled as the red-head fled, rolling her eyes as she turned to look at the petite Fourth Year, "That was kind of mean, you know."

"Bollocks, Herm. He thought just because I was a girl, I was weak," Kyara snarled.

"You _are _the Girl-Who-Lived, you know," Hermione pointed out lightly, giggled.

Kyara rolled her eyes and laughed softly, "Yea, yea. So, what'd I miss while I was gone?"

"Hm? Oh, well. Dean and Seamus _finally _decided to go public about their preference, and the fact that their dating. Zabini annoanced that he and Parkinson were engaged, and Malfoy didn't seem to care for any of it, really, and... Hm, oh! Dumbledore announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be taking here!" At the blank look she recieved, Hermione explained, "The Tournament is used as a way for three of the biggest Wizarding schools to promote unity. It hasn't been held in over 40 or more years, because the last time, one of the participants died."

Kyara blinked, before she let out a low groan, "I have a feeling that I'll be taking part in this blasted thing, don't you?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, giggling, "Yea, I kind of do."

The two laughed, as they looked at the painting of the Fat Lady. They had managed to cross over half the school during their conversation.

Kyara grinned at the Fat Lady, who chuckled, "Welcome back, Miss Potter."

Kyara grinned and waved, "Hello, Fat Lady. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm excellent! Well, go on in, you little ratscalian!" The Fat Lady cooed, swinging forward to admit them into the Gryffindor Common Room.

_**Slytherin Common Room.**_

The four Slytherins surronded the fireplace of the dungeons, their eyes focused on the flames that licked against the bricks.

The orange glare glittered off the fours hair.

Draco Malfoy's hair seemed to be slightly orange. His robes were of the finest silk. His platinum hair wasn't slicked back, and fell to his shoulders. His pale skin gleaned as the firelight glittered. His high cheekbones were aristocratic, and his pale lips were neutral. His silvery orbs were locked off. His white shirt was unbuttoned on the top, and his tye lay on the arm of the chair he sat in.

Blaise Zabini's dark hair seemed to become maroon, as his deeply tanned skin glittered. His golden hues shone with love as he turned his head towards the girl beside him. His firm form was draped in his school uniform, and his tye was undone.

Pansy Parkinson's golden hair seemed to glow, the fire's light flickered across her beautiful features, her full lips pulled into a frown as her blue eyes locked in on Draco. Her longsleeve shirt was untucked, and her sleeves were rolled up. Her legs were crossed, causing her skirt to hike up. She wore black leggings, and on her feet were black flats. Her golden locks fell around her face perfectly, as it glowed.

Scarlet de Rivera, the sole heiress to the de Rivera pureblooded family one of the most powerful families, on par with the Malfoys, was next, sitting the closest to the fire.

Her blood red hair fell to her waist in waves. She had pale skin that glowed like china. Her lips were lipe rose petals, and she was tall. Built like a model, with full hips, and perfect curves. She was 5'10, with long, nearly endless legs. Her eyes were the color of the purest lake, surronded in full shadowed lashes. Her eyes were currently closed, though looking asleep, everyone knew she was wide awake.

"Draco?" Pansy questioned softly.

He jumped and looked at her, blinking, "Huh? Oh, yes?"

She frowned, "Are you alright? You seem out of it."

Draco nodded absently as he looked to the side, "Yea, I'm fine, Pans."

"Drake, don't lie to me," She snapped, standing up.

The common room went silent as the four most powerful heir's began to argue. It was not a common sight. They had been raised together, so they always seemed to be in sinc. They only argued when something was wrong.

Draco turned his silver orbs on the girl, glaring, "Why do you care?" He spat viciously.

Blue orbs flashed open as Scarlet looked around the group, impassivly, "Draco, your being a fool. Explain, before you cause Pansy to lose her temper."

Draco turned to the girl, a retort on the tip of his tongue before he saw the look in her eyes. He wordlessly cast a silencing charm, before he turned back to Pansy.

"I'm sorry.. Pansy, I'm fine, it's just Dumbledore wants me to take the Dark Mark to spy for him. I don't know what to do, he thinks that he can control us, with that damned little twinkle of his," Draco growled lowly.

Scarlet tensed and her eyes narrowed. Pansy gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Blaise's hands turned into fists as he turned his golden hues to the Malfoy heir, orbs widened slightly.

"That bastard," Blaise growled out, his teeth clenched.

"Could not agree more," Scarlet intoned, her eyes narrowed, shining with vicious hatred.

"I.. I'm so sorry, Drake," Pansy whimpered, as she tried to restain her tears.

Draco looked to them, a dark smile on his lips.

"Don't be. We knew this would happen at some time," He turned his eyes to Scarlet.

"Don't let him near you. I won't let what happened, happen again."

Scarlet tensed, her teeth clenched at the memory.

Draco's expression closed off as he looked at her.

"Yes I know," he intoned.

"You were raped."

**OMG POOR SCARLET! Scarlet's an OC, by the way. ;3**

**R & R! **

**Updated: 12/15/12. **

**Proof read-Blushes.-.**

**~Geo and Neo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Was watching a movie on Netflix(Tinkerbell...-Blushes.- WHAT! I like Silvermist. She's pretty.. x3!) AND JEEZ! OY! YOU IDIOTS ON YOUTUBE VIDEO TAPING Rise Of The Guardians! TRY! ADDING! SOME MORE DETAIL! JEEZ I CANT HEAR IT X_X**

**Neo: Your horrible-Giggles.-**

**Geo:-Looks innocent.- I have **_**no **_**idea what your talking about3**

**Neo: -Rolls eyes.- Go type.**

**Geo: Yes ma'am!-Salutes Neo.-**

**Title: Addictive Seduction**

**Rating: Rated M for adult themes, violence, cursing, etc.**

**Author: Geo and Neo**

**Summary: He was her drug. It was unhealthy, she knew. But he owned her. Her heart, mind, body and soul. He was a drug. She was the user. It was wrong, she knew all this! But, she didn't care. She was to far in already. She couldn't get out. She was addicted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world this place takes place in, but, I do however, own the plot-Cackles.- FINALLY! I OWN SOMETHING :D!... Anyway..yea. **

**Pairings: Tom/Fem!Harry. Hermione/Sev. Draco/OC. Lucius/Nacrissa. Ron/Lavender(Whore!-Glares murderously at said girl). Seamus/Dean(Their awesome, not evil:D) Fred/George/OC.(Awesome). Ginny/OC(Both are awesome). Neville/Luna(Awesome.). Remus/Sirius(Yay for gayness..?..LOL). Bill/Fleur. Charlie/OC. And alot more. .3... OH wait! Blaise/Pansy.**

**Warnings: You cannot sue me, because I'm warning you. May have describtive violence, therefore I beg of you not to sue me, because I've warned you and ya can't. ;3. Anyway, on to the REAL warnings. Female!Harry(Kyara). Dark!Harry. Good!Voldie. Bad!Dumbles. Bad!OrderOfTheFriedChicken. Good!Sirius. Good!Remus. Good!Dark side. Good!Severus. Good! Mad Eye. Good!Whoever else I choose. OH! Yea. By the way. Heavy bashing on our hated Ronald Weasley, but we do, however, absolutely LOVE Hermione Granger. Not all of them are human, mind you. :D.**

**AU: Takes place in the beloved FOURTH YEAR ;D!.. Aka: More time to bash on Dumbles and his squad of dumbasses ;3.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Kyara laughed as she saw Hermione yell at Ron for his terrible eating habits. Honestly, the boy pracitcly _inhaled _his food!

It was amusing, though.

"And you!" Hermione suddenly shouted as she turned on the smaller girl, who blinked owlishly at her.

"Uhm?" Was her oh-so-intellegent response.

"What are you doing! Eat! Your much to skinny as it is!" She hissed, glaring at Kyara, angrily.

Kyara flushed, a small pout covering her lips as she blew on the bangs that covered half her face, "Yes mother," She said sarcasticly, earnin herself a whack from the brunette.

"Hush, you," Hermione snapped.

Ron laughed at the two, rolling his eyes, "Like an old married couple," He muttered, earning himself a glare from them both.

"Oh! Hermione, did you see that new movie, Rise of the Guardians over the summer?" Kyara asked suddenly.

Hermione squealed, and fanned herself, "Yes! I _love _Jack! He's so... so..."

"Sexy?" Kyara asked, smirking.

"Yes!" Hermione screeched.

The two laughed, but Kyara said, "I totally agree. I've had this idea of Pitch and Jack going at it," She giggled.

Hermione looked thoughtful before she blushed brightly, giggling like mad, "Oh my god, that's hot."

"I _know_!" Kyara squealed.

"Ugh, you girls are driving me nuts," Ron suddenly groaned, earning to glares from the girls once more.

"Oh hush, your just jealous that your not like him. That hair.. that skin.. that smirk.. those... Oooh..." Kyara moaned quietly, putting a hand over her heart as she closed her eyes, earning a giggle from Hermione, who rolled her eyes at her friends over dramatic behaviour.

"Your love-stuck, 'm dear," Hermione giggled, "But I don't blame you. He is sexy as hell. That mischievious attitude and everything," Hermione hummed in agreement.

Ron groaned once more, banging his head against the table, "Jesus..."

The two giggled.

"Kyara! Herm!" A sudden voice called out. The two looked over at the red-headed girl who was approaching.

They smiled at Ginny. Her red hair had been cut to her shoulders and her freckles were darker then Kyara's, and her skin was much darker then Hermione's. She was tall, like Hermione, only she was slightly less filled out. She wore black robes like the rest of student body, only hers seemed a bit lighter in cooler. She ore black tights under her skirt and she wore black flats as well.

"Hey, Gin!" The two girls chirped at the youger girl.

"Hey guys, guess what!" She squealed happily, pracitcly jumping up and down in place.

"What's up, Gin?" Kyara questioned, tilting her head to side.

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes as a dumbstruck smile spread across her face, as Ron's eyes widenned in rage, "Your pregnant?!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Ginny snapped, whacking him, "No, I'm not, you idiot! Anyway!" Here, she squealed once as she looked at the girls , giggling, "I got a boyfriend!"

Kyara squealed and stood up, jumping up and down along with Ginny, "Who!?"

Ginny fidgeted, before she giggled once more, squealing out, "Iruka Minos!"

"That hot guy who runs that store?" Hermione gasped, and at Ginny's nod, she's squealed, "Awesome!"

"I know right!" Ginny squealed.(_Wow she does that alot_, Kyara thought in amusement.)

Ron had turned a rather vicious shade of red by now, "Boyfriend?! How?! Why didn't you..."

"Oh shut up, Ron," The three girls chimed.

_**Over at the Slytherin Table.**_

The atmosphere was tense between the four heirs. Last night had been a major uprising for them, and the whole house knew it. No one dared even utter a word too loudly. They knew that the four would hex them without a second thought if they pushed their annoyance to whole new level, beyond their current level. They knew by the puffy eyes the Princess of Slytherin bore, and the tense way Scarlet sat.

But they had no idea what had occured only hours before.

_**Flashback**_

_Scarlet stared at Draco in unhindered shock. Scarlet was normally the most impassive of the four, and Pansy knew, despite the most horrid actions done to her, that it must have been horrifying to experience._

_"Scarlet?" Blaise asked her gently, standing up and kneeling infront of her, "Are you alright?"_

_Scarlet turned her gaze towards him, "No. No, Blaise, I'm not," It was spoken quietly, but the short words were enough._

_"Let's go to my quarters," Blaise said as he helped her up. She nodded absently. The two slowly made their to the stair case, Pansy quickly following._

_"What are you looking at?" Draco snarled to the rest of the house, his eyes narrowed dangerous, "Get back to your buisness!" He snapped._

_The common room suddenly erupted into noise as everyone returned to their activies, leaving Draco to quickly follow._

_By the time he arrived, Blaise was hugging Scarlet, Pansy sitting near the two, casting worried eyes towards the girl._

_"Scarlet..." Blaise began in his deep monotone, only adding to comforting effect, "Do you mind?"_

_Scarlet jumped and looked at him, dreamily, before she nodded slowly, "All...I..I'll try."_

_"Scar, you don't have to," Pansy said._

_"No, Pans... I.. I think I need this," Scarlet said quietly, her eyes downcast._

_Pansy nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat._

_Draco sat quietly on the floor across from them, his leg bent at the knee while the other rested on the ground. His elbow lazed on the bent knee, his eyes focused on Scarlet, as he quietly cast a silent and wandless silencing and privacy charm._

_"I... My father, he wanted me to join," Scarlet began, her voice and body tense, "I refused, and he wasn't happy. He.. He sent Dolohov," She said quietly, earning noises of outrage and disgust from Blaise and Draco, and a low sob from Pansy._

_"Dolohov is cruel, as you know. He.. He chained me to a wall. He laughed and said how he had wanted me for a long time, how he had dreamt of me screaming in pain as he pounded into me," Tears had quickly filled her eyes at this point. Pansy had covered her mouth to keep from sobbing loudly._

_"He took his sweet time in toying with me. I can still feel his hands. They won't go away, they won't leave me alone. I can hear his laughter in my ears at night. I can't close my eyes, I only see his glee. He took his time in torturing me. When he was done toying with me, he didn't give me anytime to prepare. He just entered. He didn't let me adjust, he just let me bleed as he did with me as he will. He didn't stop with my virginity, he took my pride. He took my hope. He took everything..." She had finished in a mere whisper. _

_Tears spilled over her cheeks, and she let out a low sob. Pansy cracked as she saw the normally emotionless girl sob and she tackled the girl, huggin her tightly, "How cruel..."_

_Draco made a silent vow then._

_He would __**kill **__Dolohov._

_**End chapter**_

**Yea I know. Dramatic. DONT HATE ME! HATE DOLOHOV! :D! Yes, I realize this is MUCH MUCH shorter then my other chap, but hey. xD! It was rushed. :3. I hope you liked it. I know. Feel bad for Scarlet. I cried when I typed this. But hey! Go Draco ;3. Be all protective and sexy, I dont care..**

**Neo: GEO!**

**Geo: Huh? Oh...**

**To all my reviewers: I love you all. :D!**

**R & R!**

**~Geo And Neo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Scarlet noticed the protective gleam Draco's ice blue hues held whenever they lay their gaze on her.

She knew it had started when she told him her story, of the tale she had never told anyone, of the _punishment _her _father _had bestilled upon her.

"Scarlet," Blaise said, turning his golden gaze upon her. She looked up at him, her blue hues blinking up at him.

"Yes?" She answered quietly, tilting her head to side, causing her maroon locks to fall over her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, a gentle smile on his face.

Oh, she loved him. He never pitied her, even when many thought she deserved. He was kind, caring, loving..

_And engaged__, _that damned voice said nastily in the back of her mind. She mentally glared at the voice. Damned thing, always making her depressed.

_Of course, he wouldn't want you. Your used and disgusting, _it sneered.

She tensed and she noticed Draco slip his hand into hers under the table. He gave her a soft nod, a small smile on his pale lips.

She blushed faintly and smiled back, not noticing how Drao's smile seemed to widen as she did so.

Blaise grinned as he saw the two interact. He knew Scarlet had loved him, but he just wasn't for her. He couldn't help her heal. Draco could, and he knew it. He knew he hurt when he announced his engagement to Pansy, but he loved Pansy, and he thought of Scarlet as a little sister.

She was innocent. She was unstable.

And she was wounded.

He couldn't help her.

Only one person could.

Draco.

_**Later On, during dinner.**_

"It is my great honour to announce that our beloved school, Hogwarts, has been selected to house the Triward Tournament! I am pleased to welcome, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! And their headmistress Madame Olympe Maxine!"

The sound of the doors banging open resonatted through the Great Hall. A group of beauitful girls entered, their limbs flowing like water as they danced. Their movements were graceful and quick, and the girl behind them was even more breathtaking. Her blonde silvery hair glittered as she twirled, her azure hues glimmering with glee. Her skin tight gymnastics wear flowed and gleamed, the pinkish frills on the ends of her sleeves and pants. Her tanned skin gleamed with sweat as she twirled and swayed, most of the males of the Hogwarts population found their eyes locked onto her moving form.

The woman who entered behind the beautiful young woman was shocking.

Dark hair that fell to her shoulders and her height was about 7* feet tall, her pale skin glimmering. She wore a large fur coat, and she turned, her red lips smiling as she looked around the room.

Soon, however, the dancing ended and Madame Maxine approached Dumbledore, "Professor Dumblydor, it is a pleasure to 'ee 'ou!" She boomed, smiling.

"Madame Maxine, you look stunning!" He smiled at the woman, grabbing her hand and pressing his lips gently to it before he quickly turned his attention back to the students.

"Now, give your most excellent welcome to Durmstrang! And their headmaster Igor Kakroff!" He boomed.

The sound of staffs bounding against the ground rang through the room, sparks emitting as they began to bang onto the floor. Low grunts came as the wielders banged their staffs. They all wore heavy fur coat, and their fur hats were styled in the way Russians did their own. The man who followed them was frightening.

His heavy fur coat seemed to hang on his form, and he seemed to have a permanent scowl on his wrinkled face. His dark orbs glittered with an unknown darkness. He had scars over his face and he held a old oak staff in his hand and he used to limp as he walked.

"Igor, my friend, it has been a while," Dumbledore greeted, grasping the other mans hand and shaking it firmly.

"Indeed, Dumbledore," Karkaroff responded gruffly, "I hope you were well, time has not been kind to you."

Dumbledore laughed softly and shook his head, "I suppose."

With that, he motioned for the headmistress and headmaster to move, and they did so. Dumbledore turned to the students, smiling.

"For now, the lovely ladies form Beauxbatons shall sit with the Ravenclaws, and the men from Durmstrag may sit with the Slytherins. Now, for now, we shall eat!"

With that, he clapped, and many of the people from the foreign schools gasped as the food appeared on the table.

Kyara rolled her eyes groaning quietly, as she noticed some of the blasted men from Durmstrag staring at her in lust.

"I feel bad for you," Hermione sniggered.

Kyara glared and huffed, rolling her eyes, "Yea, yea."

Hermione giggled, "I feel bad for you."

Kyara tuck her tongue out at her best-friend, huffing quietly, "So mean."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, rolling her eyes at the girl.

_**End Chapter**_

**OMG THIS WAS SOO SHORT! IM SOOO SORRY! And I shall not be updating in awhile, I think, idk. I'm going to Kentucky and it sucks, but theres a libary near my aunt's place so I might be able to update there, MAYBE, idk. I HOPE I WILL! AND IF I CANT! I HEREBY PROMISE YOU ALL WILL GET ALOTTT OF CHAPTERS FROM ME WHEN I GET BACK AROUND MARCH! .-.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Addictive Seduction**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**K**_yara let out a low moan, her hips bucking.

It was the Hogsmeade weekend and she had snuck off the spend some time with Tom. Idiotic, yes. Safe, no. Fulfilling, _hell _yes.

"_Tom_! Stop teasing..." The low whine that broke free of her throat was enunciated with a squirm, the low chuckle that escaped Tom's lips sent shivers down her throat. His tongue was doing insanely inappropriate things to her, and she loved it. The way the slick muscle played with her folds was torturing, but enjoyable.

She cried out sharply as his tongue bit down on her clit, her back arching as her hands dove into his brown locks. Her breath came in pants, and groans and moans fell from her lips like water.

"_Tom_!" She screamed as he pushed to fingers into her core.

He laughed quietly, "Patience, Kyara."

Her only response was a moan as she bucked her hips, whimpering as her eyes slid shut, her pale face flushing brightly, "_Tom_! _Please!_"

"Please what?" He cooed, his voice dripping with sweetness.

"_Fuck me!_" She screamed at him as she squirmed, a low moan quickly escaping her throat.

He smirked. She knew it.

_**A/N: NO FULL LEMON FOR YOU! XD! Sorry. I'm horrible, I know. Anyway...**_

_**Story: Later on!**_

_**K**_yara's legs shook as she entered the greast hall, her body still sensative from Tom's toying.

_Dammit_, she mentally cursed. Tom was so good at what he did to her... The firm, slim fingers and his tongue when it...

She felt her panties dampen.

_Dammit!_ she mentally screamed once more. She huffed, crossing her arms as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat on the table's chairs. Hermione sniggered, looking over at her.

"You okay, hun?" She asked.

"Yea. Totally fine. Right as rain," Kyara retorted, sarcasm evident.

Hermione giggled, rolling her eyes, "Good to know."

Kyara stuck her tongue out, huffing, "So mean."

"I prefer 'rude', but okay!" Hermione chirped.

Kyara laughed and rolled her eyes at the female, a broad smile on her face.

"Potter!" The sharp yell caused Kyara to turn, blinking owlishly at the person who approached her.

Oh. The be-damned flirty bastard himself.

Seamus Finnigan.

"What, Finnigan?" Kyara growled out at the bastard. He smirked, blowing a strand of brown hair from his tanned face as he did so.

Admitablly, Finnigan was cute, and he was _Irish_. Tanned skin, dark hair, blue eyes. But alas, he was a ladies woman who thought she was a slut, so therefore...

Wait, why did she hate him?

"Just wonderin' when you'll be coming to my dorm, babe."

Oh. That's why.

"You. Wish." Kyara snapped.

"I prefer the real thing, though," He smirked, running his blue eyes down her form lustfully.

She felt disgust pool in her belly as he looked her over.

_No one _looked at her like that.

Only Tom.

No one but _Tom_.

"Fuck you," She snarled.

"Anytime, anywhere."

"You son of a..."

"I am a son. One with a eager bed awaiting her orgasm."

She tackled him, a scream of fury on her lips as she did so.

Her nails scratched into his face as sounds of pure shock surronded them.

"Don't look at me like that!" She hissed to him, her eyes clouded with fury as the male beneath her eyes began to widen, "Only him. Not you."

Growls and hisses escaped her throat non-stop as her nails practicly demolished his face.

"Miss Potter!" The sharp tone caused Kyara to pause, turning slowly to look at the stern-looking woman behind her.

Tight graying brown hair pulling into a bun, emerald robes and a wrinkled face. Pursed lips as stern brown orbs looking sadly upon her.

She tensed at the other thing she saw.

_Pity._

_**With Our Beloved Slytherin Prince.**_

_**D**_raco watched as the Gryffindor Princess attacked Finnigan, her emerald orbs shining brightly with fury.

Yes, she may not be the best gal in the world, but no one deserved to be treated like she was by Finnigan.

Like a fuck toy. Like just another accomplishment.

_Asshole._

As he watched McGonagall approach with sadness in her eyes, he pursed his lips as she stated, "Miss Potter!"

He watched as Potter turned slowly, saying, "Yes?"

"What _on earth _are you _doing_?" The Gryffindor Head of House hissed.

"Showing this man-whore who he can and cannot touch," Potter said coldly, eyes void of emotion.

Draco knew that look, he had seen it in the eyes of his mother at one point.

That look of self-loathing.

_What the hell?_

Miss Potter McGonagall cried, "You think assasulting another student is okay?"

"Mmm... Yes," Kyara stated, waving a small hand.

McGonagall's face went red and she grabbed Potter, yanking her up, "Take Finnigan to the Hospital Wing, Weasley."

Weasely gulped, darting forward and grabbing Finnigan, wrapping the other Gyrffindor in his arms as he dragged the completely bloodied Finnigan away.

He saw the extent of the damage, and his breath hitched.

Finnigan's eyes were swollen shut, and his nose was crooked, obviously broken. He had scratch marks just about everywhere, and his jaw was broken (Ouch.). His face was a mass of blood, and scratches.

Ah.

That's why he felt bad for Finnigan. He was beaten up by a girl, and he couldn't do anyting about it.

_Hah._

Oh, he was so mean.

_**End Chap.3**_

**Love, hate, like? Idk what you feel but please, tell me by pressing that EXTREMELY good-looking button right..there...**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT3... And the way everyone looks. ;D... I mean like, their styles 'n everything...Ahem. I don't own the characters, Harry Potter and/or any possible deaths :D(JK I WILL).**

**"I shall help you find the compass, if you will do strange things to my dog, named Tim."**

**~Johnny Depp/ **_**Captin**___**Jack Sparrow, Bloopers of the Caribbean**

_**Addictive Seduction**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Mc**Gonagall pinched the bridge of her nose to fight an oncoming headache**.** Blasted girl! Potter was _always _getting into trouble, despite how many times she seemed to not want to.

But this time was different.

Potter wasn't the type to fight, but that didn't mean she was a pacifist. Heck, she was anything _but_.

Potter was... Potter.

Rude, crude, sarcastic, dangerous...

But Potter was also kind, caring, naive, and even a bit air-headed, at times.

"Potter, please, I'd like an explanation."

"About what, Proff?" Potter said innocently.

"Why you attacked Finnigan!" McGonagall snarled out, leaning over her desk to stare hard at the girl.

"He's a playboy who would want nothing better than to get me into his bed so he can have all his little friends get some," Potter snapped.

"But still, Potter, you could be suspended!" McGonagall said.

Potter shrugged.

"Out, Potter. I must take this up with the headmaster." McGonagall sighed quietly, watching as the ravenette stood and left the room, with a small wave.

"That girl will be the death of me."

_***In the Room of Requirement.***_

"Kyara!" Ron said exictedly.

"Yea, Ron?" Kyara said.

"Did you hear? The twins have made a potion to help them age so they can get into the tournament!"

"I'll probably get in any way!" Kyara sneered.

"You think?" Ron said.

"I know, Ron," Kyara said in a mystical tone.

He glared at her, "Why is it always you, Kyara?" He said suddenly.

"I… I don't know Ron. I just don't know," She whispered as she looked to the wall.

Ron stopped at the sight of the head-strong girl being broken, practically. It was… well shocking, to say the least.

"Kyara, I…" He was cut off, "Shut up Ron!"

"Okay…" He said to her back as he watched her stomp out of the Room of Requirement, heading towards the Great Hall, most likely.

"Dammit," he cursed quietly.

_***Elsewhere~***_

"_Dammit Tom!" She growled at him._

_Kyara Anastasia Potter was pissed off._

_At one, extremely lovely, Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Aka: Lord Voldemort._

_You may be wondering, 'How did she get into this situation?' _

_The answer is simple. You see, Kyara and Tom share a connection of sorts. Physically, and mentally. You see, Kyara Potter absolutely __**hated **__Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. He was a manipulative old coot!_

_Confusing? Yes._

_Dead useful? Absolutely. _

"_What, love?" Tom purred to her, as he ran a hand down the column of her throat._

"_How could you?" She hissed, tears brimming in her eyes. _

"_Dammit, Kyara." He suddenly growled to her. She jumped._

_He never growled (Despite it being killingly sexy, he never did)._

"_How could I? You're the one who attacked that Finnigan boy!" _

"_You would have killed him!" She shouted at him._

"_Yes, I would have. Kyara, he __**raped**__ you in your Third Year!" Tom growled, as he slammed his hands on the wall above her head. She looked up at him, expression tight, "You think I forgot?" She whispered._

"_That is why I hate Dumbledore. He didn't do anything! He simply hit him on the wrist! He said it was my fault, dammit!" She hissed to him as she pressed her hands to his torso, pushing weakly._

_Fuck, he has good abs__,__ she thought absently, __Argh! No, Kyara! Your arguing right now!_

_His expression softened and he kissed her forehead softly, "You poor, naïve child…"_

"_I'm not Naïve!" She snapped at him, but she stopped as his pressed his lips to hers._

_Fireworks exploded in her mind, shivers of pleasure running downing her spine. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, not demanding._

"_Tom," She whispered, only to be cut off as he pressed his forehead to her own, eyes closed._

"_Kyara."_

"_Yes, Tom?" _

"_I love you."_

_***End Chapie***_

**Unbearably short. I know. You hate me. ALMOST DONE THOUGH! STARTING NEW CHAPS! :D! I love you all. AND CLIFFIE-Evil cackle.- Anyway… **

**R & R!**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Physcopath,**

**Geo and Neo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/****N: I, sadly, do not own ANYTHING. Except the plot. And Kiara's sense of fashion. And Hermione's as well. And Ginny's… Also, I own Scarlet de Rivera! And… yea. ENJOY! R &R!**

_**Addictive Seduction**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Snape stared at her all throughout Potions, which was an agonizingly boring two periods. She ignored his stare as she worked on grinding her ginger root, then chopping up her Leaves of Infidelity.

Pouring her ginger into her cauldron, then stirring counter-clockwise three times, she added the leaves. Noticing the slight, soft, violet color of the potion, she dropped a snake scale into the potion, and stirred it clockwise three times. She held up her hand and Snape approached her, cocking an eyebrow at her as he said in his silky tone, "_Yes_?"

"I'm done." Kiara said pointedly as she looked up to him.

"Done?" Snape raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to stare at the contents of her potion, "Yes… It appears you are. Well, Miss Potter, put it in a tube and bring it up to my desk." With that, he turned sharply on his heel and went to look intently over Neville's potion, which was an odd, bubbling green color.

Rolling her eyes, she blew a strand of her dark hair from her face as she ladled it into a tube, and corked it. She approached the desk and placed her potion on it. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her robe, she went back to her seat and vanished the contents of her potion with a flick of her wand.

A low snicker caught her attention and her head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of one oh-so-annoying Pansy Parkinson.

Hair piled high into a ponytail and her face was caked with a natural-looking make-up. A sneer pulled the corners of her red-painted lips.

"Yes, Parkinson?" She asked distractedly.

"I hope you're prepared for dinner. It's time to pick the Champions, you know," Parkinson hummed.

"Really? Who would've thought?" She retorted, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Parkinson flushed and huffed, turning back to her potion.

A smirk curled her lips, and she closed her eyes, laying her head on her arms as they crossed on the table.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and she tensed slightly.

The bell rang and she stood up, her things already in her bag and she hurried to the door, but was stopped by Snape, "Miss Potter, stay behind."

She groaned quietly and waved Hermione and Ron off, turning slowly to look at the Potions Master as everyone trailed out the door.

"Yes, sir?" She spat through her teeth as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Explain." He crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, the movement was laid back and, well, as much as it disturbed her to say it, _cool_, it shocked her to the core.

"Explain what?" She muttered, knowing he would hear her.

"Why the _hell _the Dark Lord keeps disappearing on Hogsmeade weekends." She tensed at his words and she looked to the side, "I know you two have a relationship, but I'm curious on what kind." She noticed the softening of his dark eyes and her heart twisted at the sight of his worrying expression.

"Papa…" She groaned. He glared, "Don't 'Papa' me! Explain."

Her adoptive father cocked an eyebrow at her and she clenched her teeth.

"Fine! We shag. The Dark Lord and I are shagging!" She huffed, crossing her arms. She snickered at his shocked expression.

"You and your_ arch nemesis_ are…"

"Dating."

"KYARA ANASTASIA SNAPE-POTTER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU STARTED THIS?!"

_***Hogwarts, Great Hall during Dinner***_

Her ears rang and she groaned, rubbing her temples. Hermione laughed quietly, already knowing that it was her adoptive father that had gone on a tirade on her.

"You okay?" She asked.

Kyara groaned and shook her head, "My head hurts."

Hermione laughed and ruffled her hair, "Well, wake up, you got to listen to the Champions being picked, ya know."

She groaned again.

Hermione giggled at her long-time friend and turned her attention to the headmaster as he stood, the voices of the hall quickly silencing to nothing.

"Well! Alas, time seems to have gone by, and the choosing of Champions is already upon us!" His voice boomed over the Great Hall, bouncing off the walls, "The three schools have entered, and it is time! Now, please raise a welcoming hand to the man who helped managed to convince the schools to participate, Barty Crouch!" A weak applause met Dumbledore's announcement, as a thin man entered.

His mustache was large, and his pale skin was stretched over his skin. He was tall and thin, dressed in the robes of a Ministry worker. He held up his hand in greeting and he opened his mouth to speak, "All contestants below the age of 16 have been disqualified," He began, and an uproar quickly began though he spoke none the less, "Due to safety and the worrying of many parents-" He was cut off by a new uproar.

A voice boomed over the Great Hall, "**SILENCE**!"

All voices quieted and they looked toward the source of the voice, Dumbledore.

He nodded to Crouch, who continued, "Ah, thank you, Dumbledore. As I was saying… The three schools have submitted their students and the choosing of Champions may begin."

He raised his wand and swished it.

A gold, large, goblet appeared. The blue flames that sputtered from it were beautiful, and the silver engravings on the golden goblet accented it pure, unchallenged beauty.

Applause broke out among the crowds at the sight of it, but they quieted quickly as Dumbledore raised a hand, as Crouch stepped away.

The flames changed from blue to orange to red, and a burnt piece of paper flew from it. Dumbledore caught it as it floated down, and he looked at the paper intently.

"The Drumstrag champion shall be… Viktor Krum!" Applause once more broke free as the duck-footed Quidditch player approached the Head Table. His black hair was spikey and his tanned skin had a musky accent. He was slouched, and bulky, which was odd for a Seeker.

He shook Dumbledore's hand and followed the old man's gesture to the side room.

The flames had returned to a light blue now, but they burst red and a piece of lace fluttered down, lying patiently in Dumbledore's awaiting hand.

"The Beauxbatons champion shall be, Fleur Declour!" The blonde model-like girl stood and approached Dumbledore in the same fashion as Krum, shaking his hand with a smile before following to the side room as Viktor had.

The flames turned red once more and the simple parchment was caught swiftly by the headmaster once more, as he looked down at the parchment his expression seemed to brighten.

"The Hogwarts champion… Is Cedric Diggory!"

Applause broke out as the handsome Hufflepuff grinned, all but jumping up as he ran to Dumbledore, shaking his hand enthusiastically. The hazel orbs glittered with excitement as he followed both Krum and Fleur.

Dumbledore turned from the Goblet, clapping his hands, "The three champions have been chosen! Viktor Krum! Fleur Declour! And Cedric Diggory! Now, the teacher's shall follow me, and we will go talk to the-"

He was cut off as the flames turned a vicious red, sparks flying. He jumped, turning sharply, his blue eyes wide as a parchment fluttered down.

Shock covered the old headmaster's face as red the name on the small bit of parchment.

"Kyara Potter!"

*End chap*

**Hah! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean, I know. I'm sorry. But hey! :D! if I do get this out, be happy. I'm grounded, so yea. Love you all!**

**~Geo and Neo**


End file.
